Asriel's Lament
by XylophoneLife
Summary: Flowey gains feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I sat under the tree, sad about how I'm going to be stuck in that stupid flower again, without feeling. I shed a tear before noticing that Frisk was still here. "Don't you have something better to do?" I asked them, obviously wanting him to leave.

"No." They replied, sitting next to me while stretching his arm out to me. I stared questioningly at him. Suddenly, his soul appeared in his hand, a blazing red. Realizing his intent, I refused with a "I'll never Frisk! That's terrible!" "Trust me" they insisted.

I slowly brought my hand to their's, and instantly felt a burning within my entire body. The soul in between our hands was being raised into mine, and Frisk was looking more and more drained. Just as the transfer was about to finish, Frisk gave me a ton of determination and did a true reset. "Frisk, what are you doing!?" I yelled through the light. "Saving my friend!" They yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my dreaded spot. I looked down and saw that I was a flower again. I smiled when I realized that Frisk tried to help me. Man, that felt good.

Wait. What? I-I felt. I remember. I'm not completely Flowey! By now I was crying tears of joy. But then a strange thought occurred to me. Is Frisk Flowey now? I decided to check on Sans and Frisk's meeting spot. I hurried over just in time. Sans had left, and Frisk was just standing there.

"FRISK!" I yelled over to them. They looked over, and got in a battle stance. " It worked, I'm not Flowey!" I said to them, now much closer. With a sigh of relief, they got on their knee and said: "Are you sure?" I nodded excitedly. I'm actually alive! "Thank you so much Frisk! But what do I do now?" "You let me get us out of the barrier. All of us." I smiled as they walked away.

But suddenly, I heard someone walking up the trail. I instinctively hid. When the intruder was visible, I saw it was someone I thought I wouldn't see for a while. It was mom, and she was... talking to herself? "I know something is different, I know it!" She frustratedly said.

She looked over to me me, and noticed my face. "Oh, hello flower! What brings you to this forest?" She kindly asked. "N-no reason." I quickly said back. "Well, what's your name?" She inquired. There was no turning back now. I can't lie to my mom! "A-Asriel." She blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Excuse me?" "Hi mom?" She stooped down onto her stomach, confused. "You must be mistaken, you're a flower. I'm a monster. No offense, I mean, but that's not possible." "It is if you died." I said, tears brimming. "Oh my- oh my goodness!" She said, crying as she hugged my stem.

"Give me a second!" She said getting up, and sprinted to her home in the ruins. I barely had time to wipe my tears when she came back with a pot in her hands. "Hey, wait, WOAH!" I said as she picked me up and lowered me into the pot. We both smiled the entire way in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to her home in the Ruins, she had a million questions to ask me. From the feeling of being a flower to what I've been up to recently and, most importantly, how I'm alive. I started off with the most important question, naturally. "First off, Frisk can reset time to any number of fixed points. Don't start talking yet though- it gets less believable. Frisk and I can remember these alternate timelines, and I was always a flower at the beginning of these. The reason being, Alphys put determination into flowers and my soul found one. I was always without feeling, which made me do... things. Anyway, in one of these timelines they made me regular, and gave me their soul so I could see you guys. But during it he reset the timeline, making both of us live and allowing me to feel again." I said said quickly so that we could move to other questions. I didn't want her to know about my many murders. "Now you're lying, right?" She asked, now confused. "And what were these things you did?" She inquired innocently. I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I pleaded, tears starting to form. She nodded. "Murder. I killed so much mom!" I said, tears streaming down my face. I thought of everyone that I've killed. She was surprised to hear what I did, and that I was so sincere about my feelings toward it. She hesitantly gave my shaking stem a hug, drying my tears. "O-okay. D-did you kill anyone in this timeline?" She shakily asked. I shook my head no. She breathed a sigh of relief before stating that I was grounded. "What?!" I asked, flabbergasted. "I can't let murder go unpunished. So, no talking to Frisk, or anyone besides me for a week, along with being confined to this pot." She commanded. Dang it. "But I've only existed for, like, an hour!" I retorted, hoping for her to take back the punishment. "And you'll exist for a lot longer." She smiled. "Now, let's show you around the house." I sighed, resigning to my fate. But hey, at least I'm not unfeeling anymore. Or outside. That's a definite plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Grounding: Day 1

2nd Day of Existence

Im looking at my leaves, realizing I never took the time to examine them. Not like I have anything else to do. I finish naming the defects and discoloring in my leaves, and I hear a knocking at the front door. "I'll get it!" Yells Toriel from the other room. I hear her open the door slightly before its slammed open with a resonating BANG. I hear a "WHERE IS IT" from a familiar lizard, and face leaf. I knew this would happen, but this is the worst time for it to happen. "Sorry, but you can't see him." Toriel calmly states. "I NEED TO FIX MY MIST- w-what?" I hear her reply. "I-I'm s-sorry. I just felt this overwhelming desire to fix this." She said, obviously ashamed that she bursts into the queen's personal abode. "I shouldn't even be able to get in here." I hear whispering and a "Y-yeah. Thank you, y-your highness.", before I hear movement coming toward my room. The door slowly opens, and a very timid Alphys shuffles in. "You're allowed to speak to her, Asriel, but only for an hour." Toriel informed me. As soon as the door closed, Alphys got out a briefcase filled with all sorts of scientific items, along with 4 notebooks. "Tell me EVERYTHING." Alphys commanded. So I did. Though, I left out the murder parts. And I learned about her. She's a very depressed lizard. I learned about her suicidal thoughts, the Amalgamates, her goals, and her personal hobbies. Overall, it was a good visit. And now, I play the waiting game.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I've been at Disney, and I've started school, it's been an eventful week, and I hope this apology counts for something.


	4. Chapter 4

*Plink* *Plink* I looked toward my window. I saw some pebbles surrounded by a faint and unstable aura. I was confused and looked over and saw Sans doing it, though he was VERY exhausted. Strange thing was, he was smaller than usual... I think. It's hard to judge sizes when you're this small. Anyway, I use my mouth to open the latch, then, with a little concentration, lifted him up. I wasn't expecting him to climb up, since he was so exhausted, so when he got up I thought he was hunched over. But then he looked up. I froze with shock. He was so... Young... Like, a toddler. My eyes darted around before asking him "Sans? Why are you younger than me?" He raised a non existent eyebrow at that before saying that he didn't know. Then, he asked me why I wasn't trying to kill anyone. "Well, I can feel now, so I know empathy. Im Asr-" he interrupted me before I could continue, and hid behind some books just as Mom came in. "Who are you talking to?" She asked. "My self." I replied quickly. She was a little suspicious, but she walked out the room soon after. Sans crawled out and explained his predicament. "So you can snap still, but you can't leave?" He nodded. I rubbed my eyes before getting an idea. I dropped some Friendship Pellets (real ones) on his head and he immediately disappeared. I grinned with satisfaction before hearing a rustling outside. A certain yellow dinosaur had just dropped her binoculars, and when she saw me, she fell off the tree she was rested on. My happiness turned to horror. WHAT IF SHE TOLD MOM?!

A/N

I didn't forget about little Asriel! If you don't know what's going on, read Baby Sans on my page. But sorry about the hiatus. I let time slip. So, here's to having less hiatuses. That's a weird word, hiatuses. Hiatusi? Anyway, see you next time, and please...

Don't forget about xylophones.


	5. Chapter 5

By now, I didn't care if mom came in- she wouldn't punish me for being outside more than talking to someone. I stopped from hitting the ground to quickly by spreading vines to the walls. After lowering myself down, I whipped my head up, looking at the tree. Um... Where did she go? It only took, like, 5 seconds. Confused, I hopped around the tree, checking for Alphys. I sighed, and turned around to head back inside, but instead saw a net. I was immediately lifted up, and was placed in an incredibly small jar. I could barely move my head. When I could finally see the perpetrator, I freaked out. Alphys had me in the worst position possible. She smiled awkwardly, before saying something that made my chlorine drop. "I know what you're doing. You've infected her brain with some kind of toxin! Good thing that I can finally stop you once and for all, and be regarded as the most courageous of all monsters!" With a snicker, she put me in her pocket and started sprinting to her lab. By sprinting, I mean slowly shuffling so as to not raise suspicion, but still move quickly. When we arrived at the lab, she slowly inserted the jar into a slightly larger glass box. With a boom, some nozzles extended from the roof and sprayed me with disinfectant and anything that could stop contamination. Still in a coughing fit, I was removed and put into a large glass box. With a small buzzing, a voice was heard through the speakers. "[EXPERIMENT ONE, SUBJECT CONFUSED AND SCARED. CONTINUING EXPERIMENT REGARDLESS. DETERMINATION REMOVAL PROCESS BEGINNING.]" Alphys said through the speaker. I sighed in relief, before what she just said processed through my mind. "Alphys, don't! Please, I'm not evil anymore! Alphys!" I screamed banging on the glass with my petals. She looked at me and smiled as though she thought I was lying. And she did believe that. Suddenly, needles shot out from crevices in the roof and floor of the box. I tried to move, but some straps restrained me. By now, I was crying tears of agony as my life force was stripped from my body. It felt like I was on fire- and I'm a plant. My petals turned from yellow to a crinkling brown. I went limp, and could lift any of my body up. I was on the verge of becoming dust, when someone came up and punched Alphys. I couldn't see anymore, only blurry shadows and light. The new comer broke the glass and slowly and carefully took me out. I couldn't even feel their hands. "Asriel? ASRIEL?!" They screamed as I became unconscious from the immense pain.

A/N

Okay, so, new schedule. A chapter a week, minimum. Thanks for the support, and see you next chapter!

PS, Should I call you guys something? You know, like for Doctor Who it's Whovians, or Star Trek is Trekies? I dunno, you decide. PEACE


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

So, if you read the first part of Baby Sans, you would know that I have not played Undertale, nor watched anyone play it. The most exposure I had was the fandom, the music, and animations. I am so happy I did that, because I got it today! My friend felt bad about not getting my brother and I (we're twins) a birthday gift, so he bought us two $20 Steam gift cards. We set up a Steam, and now I have played until the end of the Ruins... I'm so happy right now. And thank you guys. You stuck with me when I wrote fan fictions about something I'd never experienced, and even though I got stuff wrong you helped me make a better story... You made me a better writer, and to be honest, made ME more honest to my friends about my hobbies, and my life in general... Just thank you guys so much. Now you probably came for some Asriel, so I won't deprive you from that... Here it is, the as of right now unnamed chapter.

I heard yelling, but I couldn't make it out. The world was still pitch black, so I must still be unconscious. I tried opening my eyes, but it didn't work. I sat there for a while, and after many hours I saw a glimmer of white, which expanded to encompass my vision. I blinked a few times until my eyes didn't work, but the room remained white. I looked to my left and saw a IV drip. To my right was a sleeping Toriel. I sighed deeply when I realized that she fell asleep worrying about me. I was about to go back to sleep when a nurse walked in. She looked like a dried out fish that was dipped in white powder. She smiled when she saw that i was awake, and spoke to someone sitting outside. Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground and Frisk bolted into the room. They pounced on me, crying tears of joy and holding my stem tightly, though not to tight. Through the commotion, I could see mom stretch and yawn. When she looked at Frisk, she realized I was awake and she too hugged me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, in absolute silence (not including the crying). When they released me, the nurse came back in with a smile that betrayed her. She was obviously here with some bad news. "You're lucky that that child saved you when they did, or you would be dust." She said solemnly, in a gravely voice. "But, you still will have some problems. You will need to actually eat from now on, as your... "Bicycle accident" ruptured your chloroplasts." She continued, emphasizing the bicycle accident part. The nurse then gave Toriel a slip of paper that detailed my diet. Then she turned to me and said that I would have to have a regular check up, weekly to see how I'm recovering. With that, she left and told us we could to. So, we did.

A/N

Sorry it was so short, but I need to come up with more ideas for it, and don't want to drag it out with unnecessary details. Hope you all enjoyed, and see you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Finished neutral, which I thought was pacifist, and am freaked out about how much he game remembered my last play-through. Anyway, here's Asriel.

At least that nurse was nice. It was REALLY nice of her to have a list of my dietary needs. Problem is, she didn't tell us how to deliver it. There were some... Complications... That I won't go into, but it was bad. We eventually found that putting the foo in my soil would work well, so that gave me time to think, and get my mind away from the... I shuddered at the thought. As I started pondering, I realized that I SOMEONE had a great sense of humor. "Who had the idea that a by idle gave me this problem?" I yelled down the hall. I heard laughter from a familiar skeleton. I sighed and tried to entertain myself. I decided to see if I could grow fruit, which ,led to some thought as to what the fruit would look like. I eventually realized that I didn't want a lot of mini Asriel's running around, so that idea was swept under the rug. I rested my head down, and I went to sleep. I dreamt of the flower patch. I looked around at the darkness before looking at the hole above me. I sighed and blinked, and saw Frisk rounding the corner. I went to say hello when he picked me up and threw me in a cage. Them Alphys came and tore me apart pedal by pedal. In the dream I cried, and soon the cables came from the ceiling. They stabbed at my stem and sucked my life force from me. I woke up with a start and saw Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus standing around my bed. "We need to see a psychiatrist." Papyrus said, abnormally quietly.

A/N

Posted on Saturday, so this counts as being within the weekly goal I set up! Also, sorry chapter was bad.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

This chapter deals with PTSD. If you don't like that, I'll write a disclaimer on every chapter that goes into depth with it, and a different one if it mentions it. If you do have it, or think you do/ have night terrors about a certain real event that was terrifying, please either check online to see if you do, and if you are certain, please get medical attention. I hope you get better if you do have PTSD, and if you can stomach some talk of it, please enjoy the chapter.

This place looked like it was the garbage dump. It was a lab, but it looked terrible. I was set down between two large chairs and had to look at dust bunnies for an hour. Just as they were starting to understand the laws of thermodynamics, my name was called. Slightly sad to leave the blossoming civilization, I was lifted to a red couch/bed. The psychiatrist was some tiny fire person. "Hello, I am Dr. Flamesman. I will be giving you a psychiatric evaluation." He was smaller than me, little shorter than the top of my petals. He outstretched his hand for me to shake, but I didn't take the gesture. I was too scared of the FIERY TENDRILS THAT WERE REACHING TO THE CEILING. I mean, I'm a plant! He must have read my mind, because he apologized. "N-No you don't have to apologize Doctor." I said quickly. He looked down and jotted something on his clipboard. "So, tell me how you got here." He said abruptly. So, I told him, and he progressively got more and more confused, yet still wrote his notes. When I got to the part with Alphys, he seemed to get more interested, and adjusted himself. Then I told him about the nightmare. He stopped me there, and said he already knew what I had. "You, sir, have PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I am sorry to say I may never be able to heal you, but I can help. You see, this can last forever, or, with medical help and moral support, a few years. I am ready to take the case, but, please, don't expect it to work. I'm cautiously optimistic, but I can't make promises." I agreed with him, obviously. When I was let out, Mom was told to take me here weekly. So, now I have two weekly appointments. And I also have a psychiatric disorder. And a problem with eating. I REALLY hate Alphys.

PS, I'm scared that Alphys is reading my thoughts. Going to end here, and sleep in mom's bedroom tonight. Wish me luck.


	9. Chapter 9

HOUR ONE

Mom won't let me out of the room. All the windows are shut and locked, same with the doors. The blinds are drawn so no one can see in. You're probably wondering why, right? Here's why: Alphys is missing. She built the jail she was in, so she knew how to escape. I'm under the blankets, flinching at every sound. Toriel is doing checks every hour, and guards are patrolling the premises. Going to stay quiet.

HOUR FOUR

THERE'S SOMEONE OUTSIDE. The guards are all ignoring it, which must mean that They've incapacitated them. Toriel is standing in front of the door, magic blast at the ready. I can hear her breathing slower than normal. She's afraid.

HOUR FIVE

False alarm! It was just Frisk, checking up on us. He's sitting next to me, and we're talking about how this timeline's been. Toriel is confused with our terminology, as she doesn't remember the other timelines. Sans does though. He's with us, and seems to be happy that we're talking about the good ones.

HOUR SIX

It wasn't Frisk. It was Chara... I don't know how, but Alphys got to them. They've killed mom. I narrowly escaped. I'm out in Snowdin. I'm lucky that Sans got to me as soon as Frisk got to us. Sans and I are crying. Grillby and the rest are all surrounding us. Grillby figured that if Mom is dead, Dad must be to. This is the final defense of the royalty.

HOUR SEVEN

Alphys hacked Mettaton. We can hear him screaming that he's sorry and for help as his body hacks at the door. Papyrus is crying. Nabstablook is trying to stop Mettaton, but to no avail. I hope Frisk snaps out of it and RESETs.

HOUR NINE

The door has been destroyed, and so has Mettaton. Grillby forced himself to melt the suit. He's weak now. We lit a candle as a precaution, so if he does go out, we'll still have him.

HOUR THIRTEEN

We had to move again. Alphys and Chara found us. There are 13 of us left. There were 39. We are solemn.

HOUR FIFTEEN

Sans is fighting Chara. The rest are trying to stop Alphys and she won't kill them. Instead, she's keeping Temmi as a hostage. She obviously has a problem with the murder, but doesn't want Chara to attack her. The puppeteer has become the puppet.

HOUR FIFTEEN 1/2

I'm facing Chara. Mercy, Act, and Fight are all here. I choose to Act, and I use Grillby. Chara's clothes catch on fire, and she struggles to get him off. Once she does, she tries to stab me. She can't. I feel over, and she stepped on my roots. I hurt and she hurt. I have Frisk's soul, or at least part of it. Frisk has returned.

RESET

A/N

Sorry for the week long wait! As you know, Easter was last week, and you didn't know that I was visiting my grandfather in Michigan. I never had time to do any writing because the days were action packed. I'm STILL not writing because I've been working on something... Different. It still involves writing and the Internet, but it won't be posted on here for a while. So, for at least a week or two, I'm going on hiatus. Oh, and I'm canceling MTT's Meltdown. It was just an expirament, and I did everything I wanted with it. Sorry for the bad news, but I just had to.


	10. Chapter 10

Am I cursed? Am I dead? Am I the problem? These questions raced around my head as I came to at my RESET home. The one time I have a good time, it ends up being a massacre. Happiness... It felt so far away. It couldn't be reached, as if a chain had been rapped around it twenty times, with a padlock locking it all up. I am no good guy. I'm a damn flower. I'm a villain. I'm the curse. If I wasn't involved with a timeline, they wouldn't end up like that. There would be no Omega Flowey. There would be no Asriel Dreemur. They could finally go to the surface. The happy ending everybody wants, has wanted, would be finally available. The more I thought about it, the more it became apparent that everything would work out without me. Without **_ASRIEL._** I looked to the sky, and set my mind to the future. I will become the hero I've always wanted to be. I alone would save the underground... From myself.

A/N

I know what you're thinking. "Did this story just update?" Yes it did. And it will. Though, this will cost some stuff. Mainly, Baby Sans. Because of Swatter13 not updating or staying in touch, it has left it as a lifeless husk, stuck in development. It can't continue without him/her. Unless they update, Baby Sans will be on hiatus (what else is new?). So, welcome to the new Asriel story arc: Death of a Fallen Prince!

I know it's a bad name. Judge me, and it might change.

I really really am Undertale trash now, huh.


	11. Chapter 11

Frisk and Sans waited at the bridge instead of moving forward. They stared and stared at the forest surrounding them, watching for any yellow flowers. Sans was sitting a few meters away from Frisk, understandably he didn't want to be next to a psychotic killer. Frisk had downcast eyes, feeling their sins crawling on their back. They thought about how they had betrayed one of the only friends they had understood them. After a while, both Sans and Frisk mutually decided not to keep the timeline waiting, but Frisk had a cold shiver run down their spine. No matter what, Asriel met up with Frisk. As Sans and Frisk walked toward the lamp, Frisk periodically looked to see if Asriel was following them, as he had done in past timelines. " _Where are you, Asriel?"_ Frisk whispered to their self.

Flowey looked around for it- a glitch, a hole in the fabric of space time, ANYTHING that could erase himself from existence. You see, Flowey/Asriel couldn't just kill themselves- Frisk would RESET. So, he had to think outside the box. Flowey couldn't just get more determination than Frisk- than if he died all timelines would just stop. There would be no good or bad endings. So, he couldn't find a way to kill himself efficiently. After a while of thinking about this, Asriel still couldn't believe he was doing this. There had to be other ways! Only suicide seemed to satisfy Asriel's self made debt.


	12. Chapter 12

Flowey saw it across the catwalk. The fissure of his feverish dreams. He started across the crosswalk, beginning the end. Or was it ending the beginning? He pondered this enigma before hearing foot steps behind him. He turned to see Sans and Frisk sprinting towards him. Quickly, Asriel jumped through the crack in space time, only to see nothingness. A void, filled with three things. A black figure stood above a small figure, seemingly inhaling blue fire. The smaller figure seemed to be crying, yet having a blank expressin, seemingly lost. Smoke flew above them, showing an image of the small figure being abused A/by... Sans? And Papyrus stopped him. This image kept repeating, the word "Howdy" at the end each time. It seemed that was all the figure needed. "Asriel, Stop!" Yelled Sans. This caused the monster to whip its head over, and start growling. That was when Asriel got a good look at the child. It... It was... "SANS?!"

Baby Sans started to stir. He opened his eyes and saw the setup the figure had. He scowled, and everybody tensed up. A song ( /N9apnYqaFW8) played in the background, locking the fate of this battle. The battle started by one flower's attempt to cause The Death Of a Fallen Prince.

* * *

A/N

Did I just fix Baby Sans? Yes. Yes I did. Well, no promises that I'll upload regularly, but I'll try. Besides, this time I have a in- story reason why I didn't upload. Flowey was searching for a month, and BS was there for much longer, stuck in a loop caused by Gaster. Also, sorry if this messes up your house, Salkeya!

Now for some Behind The Scenes and my life recently. For the song, I wanted to sneak in a Hamilton song, but that didn't work out. I accidentally got the idea for giving life back to these stories. I was on Fanfiction, reading, and I remembered that I left on a cliff hanger. Then I started working for hours, and this came out. Oh, and the reason it's not long is because it kept being deleted for some reason, making me have to start over. K, now for my life. We went on brake at school, so that's fun. I got the Fallout dlc, except for Far Harbor. Got Steam, finally. I just played on my PlayStation before I got it. Luckily, I'm oh starting to play PC more. Anyway, I also joined three fandoms: The Miraculous Ladybug (don't judge me), Homestuck, and Hamilton. Sorry for the hiatus. K bye...

Oh yeah, and The Death of a Fallen Prince is the name of the story arch.

LUCKY CHARM!


	13. Hi?

Hi, Im XylophonLife. Ive left my stories in a bit of a rut. I wrote and published too many stories with no clear path plot wise. I need my readers to tell me what stories to continue. I'll work on two, and once Im finished with those, Ill work on the rest. Please look at my other stories and tell me what to continue. Im sorry that Ive been so lazy.


End file.
